


Pink Paint

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Raijin Days, non established relationship, them being cute, under a sakura tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Izaya meant by those words, he didn't even bother to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Paint

**Author's Note:**

> set in raijin days.

"What are you up to?"

Shizuo tipped his chin up to meet the familiar crimson eyes that he came to despise, and Izaya didn't even ask before taking a seat next to him. Occasionally, he enjoyed sitting under the sakura tree during break when he decided that he didn't want to see Izaya's face across from his bento (especially when it always ended up with either a stolen bento, or a spilled bento). The sakura petals falling in slow motion around him made him feel at peace— a feeling that was almost foreign to him. But it looked like he wasn't going to get any peace today.

How Izaya found him, he didn't even bother to know.

"Does Shizu-chan like flowers?" Izaya asked again.

In his palm was the fallen petals that he'd picked up off the ground, and he brushed the pad of his fingers along the soft petals, attempting to ignore Izaya's piercing gaze despite how persistent Izaya was being, leaning so close their shoulders were pressed against each other. Shizuo scrunched his nose up, brows knitting and expression turning gloomy as Izaya reached over to take a petal off of Shizuo's palm.

"What do you want?"

Grumbling in annoyance, Shizuo shifted his hand, letting all the petals scatter on Izaya's lap as a sign of disinterest— as if Izaya had tainted the petals the moment he touched even one of them.

"Shizu-chan shouldn't play with the flowers. They'd be crushed and the beauty will be gone, don't you think so?"

Izaya gave him a smile. He didn't even know why Izaya left Shinra and Kadota on the rooftop -was it to find him?- but although he should've crushed that windpipe right there, he didn't. Shizuo wasn't about to allow Izaya to ruin his time, again. In class, Izaya would mess with him again, so he really needed that little bit of peace so he'd survive living in close proximity with Orihara Izaya, the pest for the rest of the day.

Shizuo searched around for a whole flower amidst of the fallen petals, and once he managed to spot one, he took it and promptly tucked it behind Izaya's ear, making those crimson eyes widened in surprise.

"Even with the flower, you're still ugly," Shizuo exhaled a sigh.

"Ugly? That's a wrong statement."

Izaya laughed at Shizuo's insult. Despite disagreeing, Izaya brought a hand up to trace a finger along his jawline, almost as if he was suddenly conscious of his appearance.

"Your personality is shit."

"Maybe you're supposed to add more flowers, if you want to paint such beauty in me."

The smile playing on Izaya's lips stretched out further as Izaya grasped his hand, placing several more sakura flowers in it. Shizuo could only stare at Izaya for a brief moment, unmoving until he tuck another flower and this time in Izaya's bangs— observing the way Izaya's eyes fluttered shut when the stem disappeared between the strands of his hair, and the heel of Shizuo's palm felt warm against his forehead.

What Izaya meant by those words, he didn't even bother to know.


End file.
